my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 02 (Series 6000)
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Used In TV Shows * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Arthur * Barney & Friends * Blue's Clues (Heard in the intro, "Blue's Big Treasure Hunt", "Shy", and "Making Changes".) * Caillou * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * The Fairly OddParents * Freaky Stories * Game Page (Heard during Series 2 and Series 3.) * Gullah Gullah Island (Heard once in "The Binyah Binyah Polliwog Show" and twice in "Say What?".) * Handy Manny (Heard once in "Kitty-Sitting".) * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Bravo Dooby Doo".) * JoJo's Circus (Heard once in "The Circus Shh Shh", "The Itchy-Oochy Scratch Patch", "Join The Club" and "Sleepover Surprises.") * Kim Possible * L.A Heat * Strawberry Shortcake once in berry fairy tales * Lethal Weapon * Little Bear * Max & Ruby * Special Agent Oso once in Goldfanner * Moville Mysteries * Mysticons * Peg + Cat (Heard once in "The Train Problem".) * PB&J Otter * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard once in "Tyler Dinky Doo's Big Boo".) * Power Rangers * Rolie Polie Olie * Rugrats * SpongeBob SquarePants * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * VeggieTales * What About Mimi? (Heard once in "Leap Frog".) Movies * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * The Client (1994) * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) * Death to Smoochy (2002) * The Haunted Pumpkin of Sleepy Hollow (2002) * The Little Bear Movie (2001) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * next gen (2018) * Recess: School's Out (2001) * Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) * Scream (1996) Video Games PC: * Living Books: Arthur's Reading Race * Just Me and My Mom * My Disney Kitchen * Pac-Man World 3 * Ski Resort Tycoon: Deep Powder * The Smelly Mystery Starring Little Monster Private Eye PlayStation: * My Disney Kitchen PlayStation 2: * Endgame * Pac-Man World 3 Microsoft Xbox: * Pac-Man World 3 Nintendo GameCube: * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * Pac-Man World 3 * Super Mario Sunshine PlayStation Portable: * Pac-Man World 3 Commercials USA: * Skittles (????) Trailers Videos * Baby Newton All About Shapes (2002) * Blue's Big News Volume 2: The Baby's Here! (2001) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: ABC's and 123's (1999) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Arts and Crafts (1998) (Videos) * Blue's Clues - All Kinds of Signs (2001) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Holiday (2001) (Videos) * Blue's Clues - Blue's Big News: Read All About It! (2001) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Pajama Party (1999) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (1999) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Birthday (1998) (Videos) (This sound was also heard in the never before seen footage.) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Discoveries (1999) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Safari (2000) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Cafe Blue (2001) * Blue's Clues - Blue's Room - Knights of the Snack Table (2007) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Magenta Comes Over (2000) (Videos) * Blue's Clues - Playtime with Periwinkle (2001) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Rhythm and Blue (1999) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Stop, Look and Listen! (2000) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Story Time (1998) (Videos) * Blue's Room: Shape Detectives Anime * Kanon (2002) (2nd squeak) (Low Pitched) * Noir (anime) * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * Pokemon * Sonic X Image Gallery Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 02/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas